Smile Baby
by smileyfacebabe
Summary: He had watched her for fourteen years, and as all those years went by he noticed how she broke. He noticed how she broke and wanted to fix her. ItaSaku


**A/N:** Okay so I'm bored, my best-friend is still asleep, and this suddenly popped into my head. So whatever.  
**Dedication**: To Sariasprincy, because her fics are _awesome_ and I was thrilled and flattered to have her review one of my one-shots.**  
Edit:** Okay, so VALLED pointed out a mistake, a typo, in this so I went back and fixed it. And in turn found several more typos. Ick. Thanks VALLED for pointing that out! :D

* * *

Itachi had watched her over the years, this he wasn't afraid to admit. Sakura Haruno with her pink hair and bright green eyes had been interesting, a mystery that he still couldn't quite solve.

He had watched as she chased after his little brother, Sasuke, with that blonde boy, Naruto, right at her side, back in kindergarden. He watched then as her big green eyes lit up with the kind of joy that five year-old possessed in gallons. He listened to her laugh as she raced both boys to the door, keeping up just fine due to the level ground their stubby, little child legs all gave them. He had watched her back then and smiled when she had bounded right up to him, chipping out her name in slight baby-talk.

"_Imma Hawuno Sakuwa! Who awe you?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi, I'm Sasuke's older brother."_

"_Hewo 'Tachi-nii!"_

He had watched her at Sasuke's tenth birthday party, how she still chased after his brother and the blonde, but this time Naruto was neck and neck with Sasuke, Sakura a few feet behind. He watched as her breathing became labored and how she struggled to catch up with those two, the two who were only leaving her farther and father behind. He watched her eyes fill with tears, watched as she tripped, collapsing in the dirt before she spun around and darted in the house. He listened to her sniff and cry through the bathroom door afterward. He watched her back then and sighed as he pointed out where her hiding spot was to the younger boys. He watched as she lied to them so they wouldn't feel bad.

"_Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Who am I beating up?!"_

"_Sakura, why are you hiding?"_

"_Nothing, nothing, it's just… I fell when we were running and had to get a bandage. That's all."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah, promise?"_

"_Promise."_

He had watched her weeks after her grandmother's funeral, how she chased after her best-friends with a desperate air around her. How she fell behind, farther and farther, faster and faster. He watched her out the window as something inside her broke as she stopped. As she realized she'd be watching their backs from now on, never by their sides. He watched as her eyes swirled with emotions and her face warped. He watched as she put on a smiling little mask, a task she had learned just after the funeral. He watched her back then and something small and sad broke inside him as well.

"_Idiots, don't run in the street! You'll be killed, you dummies!"_

"_Owwwh, Sakura-chan. It's Teme's fault not mine, he's the one who set the race course up!"_

"_Liar, it's Dobe's fault. Not – OWH, SAKURA!"_

He watched her at fifteen as she came to his home after school. She walked now, something in her expression sad and soft, as Naruto and Sasuke pushed and shoved their way down to the game room. He watched her eyes dim just a bit and listened to her voice, so quiet and resigned, just the barest hint of being broken there. He watched as she walked down after the boys after getting things from the kitchen, how she took care of them even if they were too busy running ahead to notice. He watched her and spoke, his voice soft and sad as well.

"_What, ah! Oh, Itachi, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. Naruto or Sasuke didn't run you down or anything, like interrupt your work again? I'm sorry if they did, Sasuke must have forgotten you'd be back from school as well."_

"_It's no problem Sakura, I was doing nothing of importance. Would you like some help with that?"_

"_Oh, yes, thank you Itachi."_

He watched her at seventeen as she smiled and twirled about in their living room, prom dress fanning out about her ankles. He watched as the adults complimented and cooed, listened to them state the obvious – her dress was the same brilliant shade of green as her eyes. He watched as she was left behind again, how she walked softly out to the limo while Naurto and Saskue pushed and shoved. He watched her fake a smile when he knew she didn't want to and he knew that she would continue to fake those smiles as long as there was someone around who expected her to. He watched as her eyes lost their sparkle and listened to her as she sighed softly. He watched her and realized he was in love with a broken little girl.

"_Oh Sakura, you look lovely! You'll have so much fun tonight, I just know it."_

"_Oh, those boys, Sakura dear it looks like Naruto and Sasuke have finally had enough of our fussing. They're pushing each other to get in that limo." Chuckle. "Hurry up, they do still have to pick up Naruto's date."_

_Sigh. "Those idiots." _

"_Wait, Itachi there you are! Look at Sakura, isn't she just so pretty!"_

"_What?- Oh, Itachi! Uh, hello. Or well, goodbye would probably be the better term, huh?"_

_Nod. Chuckle. "Yes it would. But you do look beautiful tonight."_

_Blush. "Thank you."_

He watched her now as well, nineteen and slightly fixed, but still scarred. She lay across his bed, tear tracks tracing down her face even though she had fallen asleep hours ago. Her tears had been triggered by several emails, all from Naruto and Sasuke detailing what was going on during their lives. Naruto had gone to Suna University, Sasuke to Oto. She was alone in Konoha, left behind as she always was. That's how he had gotten her, she had accepted the hand he had reached out, too tired and broken to push him away. Itachi didn't mind, he loved her unconditionally, broken bits and all.

He watched her breathe and thought of those gasping, desperate breaths she had heaved when she was ten and running after her friends. He ran a hand through her hair and thought of the little bubbly five year-old girl who called him 'Tachi-nii. He pulled the blanket tighter around her body and though of how much she had grown in fourteen years, how much she had matured from the broken, sad little thing she used to be.

He watched once again as her eyes fluttered open and her lips slip into a smile, a real smile not a fake one to hide behind, and thought of the beautiful young lady in the bright green dress that had stood in his living room. He thought of this woman and smiled, tightening his arms around her waist as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"_Thank you, 'Tachi. Really thank you. I'm such a baby sometimes, ne?"_

_Scoff. "It doesn't matter, you're my baby. I'll be here as long as you want."_

_Giggle. "Really? Promise?"_

"_Promise." Chaste kiss._

_Smile._


End file.
